Loyalty
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: Shonen ai "But what Van," Chesta reached out to the king.
1. Unhappiness

Loyalty= A Dilandau Fanfic  
  
Dilandau walked past the other Slayer rooms to his own. Today had been such a rough day but they had succeeded (finally). He had dismissed his men for the evening. Let them celebrate, he thought but what about tomorrow. Their mission was over what now. What would happen to them? What would happen to him?  
  
He had been there when Folken told Emperor Dornkirk of their success. He had been so proud. Dornkirk-sama told Folken that Dilandau had a wonderful future in front of him. Who cares? Without war what would he have?  
  
Troubled, Dilandau began grabbing bottles from his liquor cabinet. He swallowed three in forty-five minutes. What am I going to do, he thought spreading out across his bed. I have no family. No friends. I am all…alone. He curled into a ball his unzipped jacket served as a blanket.  
  
Suddenly Dilandau jumped to his feet. This is all his fault. Grabbing a full bottle of wine he left his room. As he walked out of the Dragon Slayer wing he passed the rooms of his loyal soldiers. He could hear them celebrating behind the doors. Stupid fools, he thought drunk. What will they have to strive for now? Stumbling to the closest door he banged on it until it opened. A bouncy blond-haired boy answered.  
  
"Dilandau-sama!"  
  
"Shut up this noise!" he yelled then walked away.  
  
"Who was that?" Miguel said walking behind Chesta.  
  
"Nobody. Hey I'll be back in awhile okay," he said leaving the party. He was worried about his lord. Dilandau was still in his uniform. The jacket was unzipped revealing his violet undershirt and he carried a large bottle of wine in his hand. Not to mention that the poor guy couldn't walk straight. If I ask where he is going he will hit me, Chesta thought walking quietly behind his leader.  
  
"It's all his fault," the leader of men kept mumbling. "All his fault," Dilandau slowly make his way to the brig. All of the soldier had been dismissed for the evening. He's going to the dragon, thought the faithful soldier. Chesta watched his lord flop down in front of the prisoner's cell. He decided to hide behind a stairwell.  
  
"Van, Van!" Dilandau yelled waking Fanelia's king.  
  
"Dilandau," Van sneered. "Did you come to gloat?"  
  
"I hate you,"  
  
"So what else is new," the raven-haired king said sitting on his lumpy bed. Folken had sent it and blankets so Van wouldn't have to sleep on the cement bench.  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They won't need me anymore," the young man yelled.  
  
"Who?'  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk won't need me anymore!" Dialndau grabbed his bottle and drank deeply. "General Aldophus will take everything away. I'll have nothing." Van rose from his seat and stood looking at his rival.  
  
"Dilandau you're drunk,"  
  
"You don't understand." The silver-haired boy said rising to his feet. "This is all I have trained for since I was five," he said bashing his fists against the wall. "I'll be all alone." The leader of the Dragon Slayers crumbled to the ground in tears.  
  
"Dilandau," Van whispered Chesta left his hiding place and moved to his master's side.  
  
"Dilandau-sama," he whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Van.  
  
"One of the soldiers that helped catch you today. Dilandau-sama please get up." Van looked at the new comer. He didn't recognize him at first he had only seen a glimpse of his captures. When they brought Escaflowne into the Vione. This was one of the ones dressed in blue armor. Now he had on black slacks and a white button-down shirt.  
  
"You serve Dilandau?"  
  
"Hai, plese Lord Dilandau. You have to get up."  
  
"Chesta," Dilandau whispered meekly. His voice was very soft and feminine. Slowly he raised his silver haloed head showing a pair of tear- stained eyes. For a moment he looked hopeful then sneered. "What are you doing here?" he slapped his soldier knocking him to the ground. Then took another drink of wine before stumbling to his feet. "All alone," he mumbled.  
  
"Why do you take that," Van yelled.  
  
"He is a good man really," Chesta said innocently holding his face. "Dilandau-sama gave us our guymelefs. He believed in us."  
  
"You're a good man Chesta,"  
  
"Arigato," the young man smiled. Chesta watched as his Lord stumbled up the stairs. Quickely he grabbed the keys on the wall that unlocked the cages.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Van getting on guard.  
  
"Making my lord happy. The only time his is every happy is when he is hunting you," he said unlocking the door. "Escaflowne is in the guymelef hanger."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you to make Dilandau-sama happy."  
  
"Come with me. We could use good people like you in Fanelia."  
  
"Gomenasia Fanelia no O. You're on your own I have to attend to my lord" Chesta turned to catch up with his master. "Dilandau-sama," Chesta found his leader sitting at the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Chesta,"  
  
"Yes lord?"  
  
"Gomen,"  
  
"Lord?"  
  
"I am such a burden to you all. But now that the dragon is caught you all will be reassigned. And you won't have to be hurt by me anymore."  
  
"No Dilandau-sama. We'll never leave you," Chesta said looking over his shoulder. Van stood in the shadows. "Please Dilandau-sama. Let's go to your room."  
  
"Hai." With Chesta's help he rose to his feet. Chesta wrapped his arms around his lord's waist and helped him down the hall. Van watched the scene in shock. Dilandau, the most blood-thirsty person he had ever known was relying upon one of his soldiers. And it had been moments ago that he had been crying openly. Quickly he made his way to the guymelef hanger. Luckily before he had been captured Van hid his sword in the cockpit.  
  
"Arigato-gozimasu Chesta."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chesta caressed his master's hair. The soft silver tresses felt like satin in his fingers. He had helped Dilandau out of his uniform and bathed him. Now Dilandau was laying on Chesta's lap purring like a kitten fast asleep. I would do anything for you Lord Dilandau, he thought.  
  
The End 


	2. Capture

Loyalty Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Chesta stroked his master's satin silver hair. He would do anything for Dilandau-sama. That was why he had freed Van. As gently as possible Chesta slid away from his lord. Thankfully the boy only stirred but didn't awake. The pretty blond slowly covered his lord with a blanket before leaving. Not that he wouldn't mind staying with Dilandau. On the contrary, he would give anything to stay with his lord, but if the other Dragon Slayers found out they would probably beat him up.  
  
Chesta took one more look at his lord. He was the picture of innocence. As if only in sleep did the commander find peace. He's so beautiful, thought Chesta. Maybe…with all of his courage the Dragon Slayer leaned forward planting a kiss into Dilandau's hair. The boy started blushing because of his actions. Quickly he rushed back to Migel's party.  
  
  
  
The next morning Dilandau ordered Gatti to wake the Dragon Slayers. Apparently the Dragon had escaped last night. Folken had sent a messenger earlier that morning. Dilandau could see the happiness on Folken's face now. The Dragon Slayers had (of coarse) been ordered to recapture it. He couldn't have gone far. The young lord sat on his throne in deep thought. He remembered bits and pieces of last night. He remembered drinking, yelling at Van, and did Chesta truly kiss him. The boy was sweet. So very innocent. It reminded him of when they first met. He had found him defending a monastery that they were destroying. He young man stood outside the building with a few of the more brave monks with a sword. Dilandau knew he had guts a sword against a guymelef. Now that takes balls. The sound of his Slayers entering the throne room broke his reverie. Quickly the boys filled into rank before their lord. Gatti made his way in front of the group.  
  
"All Dragon Slayers are present and accounted for Dilandau-sama."  
  
"Good. The dragon escaped last night because Folken is too stupid to leave a guard so we have to catch him again," he said from his throne. "He couldn't have gotten very far. You will cover the vicinity of in your guymelefs. If you find him report back to the rest of us. Now go."  
  
*************  
  
Lucky for Van the Crusade had been on its to rescue him. Now they were on their way to Austoria. At the moment Fanelia's king sat on Escaflowne's leg thinking. This was a good spot to think. No one else came here unless they were looking for him. Van still couldn't understand the boy who had helped him to escape. What did Dilandau call him, Chesta? He's pretty blonde hair, those pretty blue eyes. It was hard to believe that such people worked for Zaibach. The way he attended Dilandau, so patient, so loving. I guess in order to work under that pyro one would have to be patient. Van had always believed that all of Zaibach was evil. But this boy, Chesta was starting to change his thinking.  
  
Chesta and Migel had been sent southeast. So far all they saw were hills. "This sucks," Migel yawned inside his guymelef. "I think I drank to much."  
  
"And who's fault is that?" joked Chesta.  
  
"Geez Chesta, you don't have to rub it in. Hey where did you go last night?"  
  
"Uh nowhere," Chesta stammered. He didn't like to lie. " I just needed some air."  
  
"That's fair. But you missed the best part Guimel and Gatti were… Hey is that them?" Below the two Dragon Slayers the Crusade was slowly making its way to Austoria. "Should we attack?"  
  
"We should report to Dilandau-sama first," said Chesta. " You report it I'm going in." He had to attack first. Chesta dropped his guymelef's levitation landing on top of the ship.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
"We're under attack," yelled Reeden.  
  
"We can see that," said Gaddes. "Who's doing it?"  
  
"My guess is Zaibach," said Allen running out of the room. His long blond hair trailing behind him. "I'm going out in Scherazade."  
  
"Be careful Allen-san," yelled Hitomi. Van was already out by the time Allen was in his guymelef. Fanelia's king was in battle with two Zaibach guymelefs.  
  
"Van!" Allen rushed to his friend's side. Quickly he knocked one of the guymelefs off the side of the ship. In the background a herd of guymelefs were closing in on them, with the red guymelef in the lead.  
  
Suddenly a pillar of light appeared taking the crusade and the three fighting guymelefs away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think I changed my mind about ending this story with one chapter. I hope you liked it. Please be kind and review. I gladly accept flames (and complements) with a smile. And I love e-mail. 


	3. Redemption

Disclaimers: Sorry I don't own Escaflowne. Warnings: This story contains shonen-ai please be warned. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story  
  
Loyalty Chapter 3  
  
Dilandau sat on his throne rubbing his cheek. The ship just vanished with Chesta on it. Chesta's gone. Chesta's gone. Chesta's gone. Before him Migel was on bended knee. The boy already had bruises across his face and a busted lip. At the moment he was physically and mentally shaking at the thought of what his lord might do next. "Please forgive me Dilandau-sama," he pleaded. "Shut up!" Migel cowered even lower. The young lord continued rubbing his face Chesta.  
  
  
  
On the Crusade. Chesta held his hands behind his head as his captures led him to the brig. He tried his best to keep a strong demeanor. The Dragon Slayers are strong, we never show weakness, he kept repeating to himself. "I say we kill him," said one of the captures. "Zaibach scum," said the other. "But the boss wants him alive. "You got lucky," one of the men pushed. Chesta forward. It took all of his control to stop himself from hitting the man or better yet running away. At the moment he wanted to do both. The men pushed him into the cell. He waited for his captives to walk away before sitting on the cold bench behind. What had he been thinking, attacking alone like that? Baka, he thought resting his head in his hands. Like he alone would have been able to make the Dragon leave. Something inside of him had snapped. Chesta had to keep apart. No matter what happened to him. "Well I don't have to worry about that now," Cheata whispered. "Baka." "Worry about what?" a male voice called out to him. I'm already getting sloppy, the pretty blond thought slowly raising his head to find two men; Allen Schezar and the Dragon. "It doesn't matter. What's your name Zaibach soldier?" Allen said as he and Van moved closer to the cell. Silence "Did you hear me?" the Knight of the heavens repeated. "Let me talk to him Allen," Van said eyeing the prisoner. "Alone." "Van?" "It's okay Allen just give me some time with him." "Alright twenty minutes then I'll be back." Allen turned on to leave. "You're Chesta right?" Van asked softly. Cold blue eyes reflected the image of a perfect soldier. Van remembered what he had said the young king locked eyes with the prisoner. After what seemed like forever Chesta finally broke the gaze. "Hai Chesta Dalion," he looked down at his feet. "Why did you follow us?" Van leaned against the opposite wall. Again the Dragon Slayer clammed up and became a soldier. "Did Dilandau tell you to do it? Did Folken?" Silence. Van looked over the boy again. He seemed so different from last night. Chesta had been so gently almost loving before. But this person in front of him was cold, hard, a true soldier. "If you don't answer me Allen and the others will be a lot rougher on you." Silence. "Fine," Van turned to leave. "Have it your way. I was trying to save you some pain." Van eyed the prisoner one last time before leaving. His captive put his head back in his hands. A small sigh escaped his lips "We'll try this again later," Van said leaving. "How did it go?" Allen asked standing outside of the brig. "He's a tough one,' Van whispered. "He won't be so tough after a little flogging," Allen said crossing his arms. Van simply nodded. Parts of him wanted the pretty blond in his arms and. shock his head fiercely. What was that? He was in love with Hitomi right? "Maybe if we give him a little more time he'll loosen up?" Van said softly. The young king really didn't want to see him hurt. It didn't matter that they were enemies. There was a good person behind that armor and Van wanted to see him. "I'll give him an hour and if he doesn't talk then he's going to have to face the consequences," Allen said turning toward the bridge.  
  
  
  
Chesta forced himself to be strong when the Dragon and the Knight Caeli returned. He had already given away too much information to the boy king. If Dilandau-sama found out he would beat him for sure. The smallest Dragon Slayer sighed silently. He would give anything to be back on the Vione. Again the men pestered him with question he wouldn't answer. Surprisingly they left a few seconds later only to return with two rather muscular men who opened his cell door and yanked him to his feet. The men forced him out of his uniform even taking off his blue undershirt. By the time they were finished the only Chesta wore were his black uniform pants. Next the men tied rope around his wrists pulling him to his tiptoes. All the while the Dragon Slayer didn't fight. Why give them even more reason to hurt him? He knew what was about to happen even before he saw one of them grab a whip from the wall. "This will be your last chance soldier," Allen growled from his place along the wall. Chesta gave his best poker face/sneer as a response. "Fine have it your way, proceed." The man didn't hold back. With every lash he seemed to grow stronger. Their victim grit his teeth forcing himself to be quiet. No matter what he couldn't lose face in from of his enemies. He couldn't dishonor Dilandau-sama with his cries. After a while he lose track of the number of blows he had been dealt. All the handsome young man could focus on was not swallowing his tongue. It took him a moment to realize after they had finished to realize they had stopped and he opened his eyes. "Now will you talk?" Allen asked sternly. Chesta looked at his captors. First the Austorian knight then Fanaelia'a king. Was there sadness in his eyes? He was probably hallucinating. "Dilandau-sama hits harder than that," Chesta exhaled hoping his voice sounded strong. "Humph, bold until the end aga." "That's enough Alan," Amelia's king interjected. "There's no point in killing him yet. Let him down. Immediately Chesta's arms dropped feeling like rocks, pulling him to his knees. One of the two men brought him back brought him back to his little cell depositing him on the floor. Van waited until he was absolutely sure the young man was breathing before he left the brig. "When are you going to as princess Milerna to look at his wounds?" he asked catching up with Allen. "I won't. I could never ask Milerna-hime to do such an dishonorable thing. He is our enemy so he should be lucky we haven't killed him." Van stopped in his tracks. "How can you say that Allen? I didn't think you could be that cold- hearted," he growled at the taller man. "This is war Van, we have to be strong. If he dies that's one less guymelef to dodge," Allen turned to face his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard but it is necessary. You know if the roles were reversed that Zaibach scum wouldn't have a second thought about killing one of us." The king allowed the words to sink in. He still couldn't imagine Chesta being that cruel. Not to mention that when the roles WERE reversed he had risked everything to free him. What had Van done to repay him? HE had allowed his friends to beat him. The least Van could do was clean his savior's wounds. "I'll clean his wounds," Van said assuredly. "Van?" "I'm not one of women Allen," the boy shock free of Allen's grasp. "You're not changing my mind about this." "Fine, I'll have someone go with you." "No I'll go alone. The prisoner's in no condition to fight me." Van said leaving to find some bandages.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Folken, Folken," the captain of the Dragon Slayers screamed down the corridors of the Strategos wing. "Folken where are you?" Finally one of the doors opened and they Strategos of Zaibach appeared. "What is it Dilandau?" It was after midnight what could the insane one possibly want at this hour? Folken had been about to go to bed. He had already bathed and his hair was still wet. "We have to find Allen's ship now," the young captain didn't seem to notice Folken's moist condition or his nightshirt. "What has gotten into you so suddenly?" Folken eyed the young man before him. This wasn't one of his usual 'kill-Van' rants. There was something more. Could it have something to do with one of his soldiers disappearing?  
  
"We have to get Chesta back. If Van hurts him I'll kill him," the magenta eyed boy seethed. "One soldier's life is not worth risking war Dilandau," Folken said calmly. "Chesta is not any soldier he's one of MY men," the shorter young man said dramatically placing a hand over his chest. "I'm going after him. "No Dilandau. There are certain methods used in handling a situation like this and you setting fire to Pallas is not one of them. You are not going after him." "The hell you say," Dilandau was about to storm off when the firm grip of Folken's metal hand stopped him. "I'll get him back Dilandau," the Strategos said trying to sound soothing. "You have my word." "Folken?" Dilandau's voice came out as a harsh whisper. Something in the older man's voice made him believe that he would bring back his beloved Chesta.  
  
  
  
Minna-san what do you think so far. I decided to pick up this story. BUT only on one condition if I can hear from you guys that you want me to continue. So tell me what you think and I will write the next chapter. Ja matane Ume 


	4. Waking

Disclaimers: Same as always. 

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long.  Also I have written a second part to my story "The Master Serves" but since we are no longer allowed to have NC-17 fics if you would like to read it then please e-mail me and I will send you the file. Please enjoy the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and e-mailed me so far. (Alexiel-sama and Anonymous Pyro). I really appreciate it and it has made me work harder but writer's block got in the way. Gomen.

            Van returned to the brig with bandages and a medical kit in hand. Behind him Meryle and Hitomi were bickering over something trivial. Hitomi had insisted on tagging along and Meryle wasn't about to leave the two alone. As they approached Chesta's cell Van's heart dropped. The poor boy still lay where they had left him. With his free hand Van took a set of keys off of the wall and opened the Zaibach boy's cell. Their prisoner barely stirred as they surrounded him. Lightly the boy king brushed the side of Chesta's face.

            "Poor guy," Hitomi whispered.

            "Poor guy nothing he's our enemy," added Meryle.

            "Meryle!" Fanelia's king said sternly. Meryle eyed her lord but remained silent. Van-sama was always taking stupid Hitomi's side she thought drawing the bowl of water that he had made her carry close to her chest. At least Hitomi had her wits about her, Van thought looking at the brown haired girl. The commotion finally brought Chesta to his senses. He was in his cell, that he remembered, but he wasn't alone. On instinct he tried to stand, to get away but sharp pains in his body refused to let him stand. The little blonde haired boy released a gasp of pain as he did his best to push his small from to the wall of the cell. It wasn't the best place to run but at the moment he wasn't thinking straight. His blue eyes wouldn't focus on the strangers in front of him.  All he could see were blurry outlines of their forms.

            "We're not here to hurt you," Hitomi whispered as if she were talking to a frightened child. "It's okay," she said slowly reaching out to him. "I promise we're here to bandage your wounds." Suddenly as if regaining consciousness was too much for him, Chesta once again became a limp rag doll. "At least we can bandage him this way," Hitomi said smiling at Van.

            "Um," Van grunted lifting their limp patient onto the metal bench face down. Gently he took a rag out of the bowl of water Meryle held. A look of sadness fell upon his eyes as he began wiping away the dried blood leaving the angry wounds behind. Then with extra care he wrapped the gauze along Chesta's back and chest. When Van was finished he unconsciously brushed a few strand of blonde hair out of the pretty boy's eyes.

            "Van," Hitomi whispered watching the show of affection. "Um Allen-san said we'll arriving in Austoria soon. What will happen to him?" she quickly recovered.

            "He'll probably question, tried and sent to prison," the young man said softly looking at his captive's sleeping form.

            "That's better than what he deserves," muttered Meryle.

            "Meryle," Van snapped again. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to his cat companion but she was being very mean. When had she become so cruel? The young king didn't think that he had been the one who had changed.

            "Hai Van-sama," the young cat-girl whispered passing her lord the blanket he had made her carry. Why was Van-sama being so mean to her? Her lord gently covered the prisoner with it before standing.

            "Let's go," the black haired boy said stiffly, knowing that the girls would follow.

            Folken preceded to his desk. He hadn't known that Dilandau harbored such feelings for his captured soldier or anyone for that matter. That had definitely ruined his plans.  The Strategos had had a change of heart towards the beautiful pyro. He sighed sitting down in his high-back chair. Perhaps it wasn't meant for them to be together.  On his desk he had already written a letter to Austoria's king 'explaining' how Chesta had gotten a board the knight's ship. It was almost unnecessary; Folken had the old man in the palm of his hands. The tall man almost felt bad about placing the blame on his little brother's ally but it was a necessary evil.  When Van was captured he had come to a crossroads with his emotions. Part of him was upset that his little brother had been caught up in all of this but then there was another part of him that was happy for the beautiful young man. He had wanted so much to embrace him and congratulate him on his success. All the more when he heard that one of his men had been taken hostage. When the one his heart longed for had come to him the older man had wondered if perhaps Dilandau had caught on to the subtle glances or touches but again the Strategos had been mistaken he was worried about another named Chesta.

Minna-san please tell me what you think. I am not very proud of this segment but hopefully it will lead me to a better chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  Please review or e-mail me I check it all of the time. Ja'ne Ume.


	5. Indifference

Disclaimers and Author's notes: Of coarse I don't own Escaflowne. Also I know this chapter is rather short and doesn't really go anywhere but I felt that I have been away for long enough and I wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned FF.net. As always please tell me what you think in your reviews and e-mail.

Minna-san: I just watched the and saw that, while returning to Earth, one of our shuttles (STS107)  was destroyed please pray for the families that have lost loved ones of the Astronauts that have passed. Arigato-gozamsasu

            By the time the Crusade reached Austoria Chesta was up and about thanks to his unlikely caretakers. After their initial visit Hitomi made the Zaibach soldier her own personal project.  For the next couple of days she, Van and Meryle made sure that Chesta ate, had fresh bandages, and kept him company (all much to his surprise). The young earth girl, with Van's help, convinced Allen to leave the rest of the questioning to King Aston (sparing her new friend anymore pain). She had a feeling that something was going to happen very soon and she wanted to buy the pretty blonde some time. At present she and her companions were taking their prisoner his dinner. If they didn't do it the poor boy probably wouldn't eat. All of Allen's crew refused to do anything for him and Allen showed no signs of ordering them to. At first she felt hurt that none of the men who had been so kind to her had offered to help, but what had surprised her more was that Van was offering himself so willingly. Normally, Van would just mope about the ship or sit on Escaflowne but lately he seemed happier. She hadn't seen him smile yet but she was sure it was coming. I guess what they say is true she thought as they walked along the corridor, helping others can also make you happy. 

            As the threesome entered the brig their captive looked up from the bench he was sitting on. His youthful blue eyes shined with happiness, as they were the only people that had been kind to him since he arrived on the ship. "Good Afternoon," Hitomi smiled taking a seat on the floor in front of his cell.

            "Good afternoon," their prisoner replied also moving to the floor.

            "How are you feeling today?" Hitomi tried to act as if there wasn't a row of bars in between them. 

            "As well as can be expected," Chesta smiled excepting the food that Van slid to him. 

            "We will be in Austoria soon," Van said softly looking up only briefly at the other boy.

            "Thank you," the young man smiled again. His blue eyes not matching the warmth of his smile.

            "We won't be able to protect you for much longer," the king continued looking for Chesta's eyes.

            "Oh no!" Hitomi hopped to her feet. "We forgot to bring you something to drink. Come on Meryle," she grabbed the cat-girl's hand.

            "Why do I have to go?" she growled as they walked down the hallway.

            "Because I want to give them time to talk," Hitomi whispered as they left the brig. "Maybe they can become friends," she smiled.

            "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Meryle said annoyed. "He's our enemy dummy."

            "But I don't think he's that bad," the seer retorted. "Van sees it, why don't you?"

            "Whatever," she huffed.

            "What do you think will happen to me?" Chesta whispered, picking up the stew before him.

            "I don't know," the young king replied looking at his hands. "You'll probably become a prisoner of war.

            "Oh,"

            "My offer is still open," Van moved his head to meet Chesta's blue eyes. " I know it doesn't mean much, but at least it might get you out of here."

            "Van…" the spoon the Dragon Slayer had been holding dropped from his fingertips. 

            "Listen," Van raised his hand to silence him. "You don't have to answer me now. I'm just trying to give you other options. I…I know that you're still loyal to Dilandau and Folken but…" Van turned away. He couldn't keep up his strong composure any longer.

            "But what?" Chesta said softly. The Dragon Slayer gave the king his full attention. He had set down the bowl and moved closer to the bars. "But what?" His hand had moved on its own through the bars and only inches away from the other boys face. 

            "I…"

            "We're back Van-sama!" the brig door slammed open and Meryle jumped into the room. The cat-girl hopped onto her lord's back. "Did you miss me?"  The look shared between the boys didn't go unnoticed. 

            "Yeah Meyle," the boy-king said rising to his feet.

            "Van where are you going?" Hitomi asked. She had just gotten comfortable and didn't feel like getting up quite so soon.

            "I need to take a walk," he replied exiting the brig with a cat girl attached to his arm. 

            "I am so sorry," Hitomi whispered to her prisoner as she passed him a glass of milk. "Van can be so weird sometimes."

            "It's okay," Chesta whispered. "I am sure that he means well," he replied putting on his best smile.

            "I am doing my best Dilandau," the Strategos of Zaibach sighed. He had just returned to the Vione after speaking with King Aston and he was tired. It took a lot of energy 'persuading' the pudgy little man to do his bidding. There were times when Folken grew tired of weaving delicate sentences in such a way that made Aston believe that he had the upper hand.  That man deserves his crown as much as he had deserved Fanelia's.

            "That's not good enough Folken," the boy-captain his as he followed his commander back to his chambers. "I want Chesta NOW! Why didn't you bring him back with you?" The young man stomped down the hallway with his hands at his sides like a little boy after his parent. 

            "I can't return something that isn't here," Folken said opening his chamber door leaving it open for the boy he knew would follow. He was tired of arguing, all he really wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. 

            "What do you mean he's not here?" his subordinate hissed. Dilandau's patience was running low and his didn't have time for the Strategos's games. 

            "Schezar's ship hasn't arrived in Austoria yet," Folken said removing his cloak and flopping down rather ungracefully into his desk chair. 

            "So?" The green-haired man brought his flesh hand to his temples. No matter how he felt about the boy he had reached his limit for the day. Okay breathe, he sighed silently. Slowly he brought his magenta eyes forward to drink in the beauty before him. The shining silver tresses and deep magenta eyes that rivaled his own.

            "Dilandau once they arrive I will take your soldier back for you."

            "Good," the teen turned on is heels to leave. "I don't know how much longer I can wait," Dilandau said slamming the door behind. 

            "Nor do I ," the Strategos said softly.


End file.
